What He Loves About Her
by MissDonnie
Summary: Poor Cho...he has to drive a sleepy Jane home from the dentist after having two wisdom teeth pulled. Little did he know what Jane wanted to talk about, and did Cho want to hear it.


Nothing worse than a Jane who is sick, everyone in the office knew that…so when he needs to two wisdom teeth out, Lisbon can't take him since she is going to be in court….so who will take him?

/

Everyone was being very quiet in the bull pen, as soon as they stepped into the room everyone in the room pointed to a sleeping Jane. The person would nod yes, and leave as quickly as they came in. It had been almost two weeks since Jane started complaint about a toothache. He was moody, grouchy and didn't want anything but his tea. Lisbon finally found him a dentist after the third day. She frowns when she thinks of the nights she had to spend with him, if they thought he was bad at work they could stay with him for a night. Along with him, she had got very little sleep since Jane said no to any pain pills. Great time to become the hero, who could take any pain. He normally moaned over a paper cut for a whole day.

Tomorrow was finally the day they had all waited for….Jane was going to have the wisdom teeth's pulled by a very understanding dentist; he had told his patient that he wouldn't feel a think since he would be asleep during the extractions. Cho had said it was too bad they couldn't do it in the office the past week. Lisbon really believed that if Cho had found a way to get the medication he would have seen to it that Jane slept until the appointment.

She looked over at Jane; she smiled when she saw how cute he was when he slept. His curls were a mess and would take some work to get his hair just so when he woke up. She loved waking up with him in the mornings so she could run her fingers through those curls. She could see him frown in his sleep, the teeth had been hurting worse today and he did take a pain pill. Her phone rings, and everyone looks up and looks at Jane. Lisbon picked the phone up before it could ring a second time. She wanted Jane to take some time off so he wouldn't bother everyone, but he told her that now that she was his, he never wanted to be parted for her. What could she say to Jane…certainly not the words that Cho used when he heard that remark from Jane?

"Agent Lisbon….the judge moved the case to tomorrow?" Cho looks at her and frowns, Wiley is looking at her his mouth open. "What time do I have to be there?" Lisbon lays her head down on her desk. "Yes, thank you I'll be there." She hangs up the phone and doesn't look up.

"Is there something you need to tell us Lisbon?" Cho says, getting up from his chair and moving over to her desk.

"I don't think we're going to be happy with her answer." Wiley says with a frown on his face. He was wondering how the office was going to be with Jane not having those teeth out tomorrow. Lisbon says something with her head down on her desk.

"I couldn't hear you Lisbon" Cho says in a whisper looking over at Jane.

Lisbon sits up and looks sad "I have to be in court at ten….that's when Jane's appointment is. Cho could you…." Cho starts walking away. "This was the only opening the dentist has for another month."

Cho turns around and stares at her, then walks slowly back to her desk. "Are you suggesting what I think your suggestion?"

Lisbon just nods her head yes. Wiley turns away quickly and hopes that she doesn't look at him.

"Kimball, please. I can't get anyone else to drive him there, and he needs somebody who can take him home since he won't be able to drive." She looks at him with sad puppy eyes; Cho takes a deep breath fighting the word yes coming from him.

"You owe me Lisbon." He turns around and goes to his desk and goes back to his work. Lisbon smiles at him, she knew he wouldn't say not to her.

/

Cho is sitting in the waiting room of a dentist office reading a book. He takes a look at his watch and goes back to reading. At least the trip here this morning was quiet; Jane didn't look in a mood to talk and was upset he couldn't have any tea until after the teeth were pulled. The door opens and the dentist comes out of the office and walks over to Cho who stands up.

"As soon as Patrick is awake enough you can take him home. He took a lot more medication than normal to get him to sleep. I've never seen a patient fight the medication like he did."

"Not a surprise to me…." Cho mumbles. "How much longer will it be?"

"Maybe another thirty minutes, and just to let you know, the trip home he may sleep. Some patients talk a lot after the surgery, but usually they don't really make sense. I'll have a nurse come and get you in just a short time."

Cho rolls his eyes, his luck Jane would not be sleeping on the trip home. Yes…Lisbon is going to owe him a lot.

/

After a thirty minute wait, Cho finally had Jane in the front seat of his car, a bag of stuff for Lisbon to look at when she got home the dentist said that Jane would need. He fastens the safety belt on the sleepy Jane, shut the door and got into the car and drove away. He was lucky; Jane looked like he was going to be quiet for the ride home.

They had been on the road for five minutes when his luck turned bad.

"Cho…you know what I love about Lisbon? It's what she wears when she dances around with her Spice Girl CD…." Cho looked over at Jane, he didn't really want to know the answer, and maybe he'll go to sleep.

"Yes, the first time I saw her in it, what a surprise it was for me. She looked so cute and those long legs…."

Cho waited a couple of seconds, and Jane didn't say more and Cho breathed a little better when Jane smiles and says "That she still wears it to bed for me….who knew a hockey jersey could look so good."

Cho looks over surprised, a jersey…that was what made Jane smile like a loved struck kid. Oh well it could have been worse he thought.

A few minutes later Jane laughs to himself and says "Another thing I love about Theresa is what she does at night when we go to bed."

Cho looks shock at what Jane might be saying this time. He reaches over and pushes on Jane, maybe he would change the subject, but no, Jane just sits up a little more.

"My lovely lady….this is going to surprise you I'm sure my good man." Cho shakes his head wishing he had ear plugs.

"She is a blanket robber….yes indeed. I wake up in the middle of the night and she has all the blankets over her, and I'm left with nothing on." Jane laughs again, and closes his eyes and moves his head next to the window.

Now this was something Cho didn't want to know…not so much about the covers but the fact that Jane sleeps nude…The man seems to be asleep and they had another fifteen minutes before they arrived at Lisbon's house and he could put Jane on the couch and leave.

Cho is surprised when Jane sits up again. "You know what I love about her Cho? She likes to experiment, and surprises me with what she learned….she's very talented Cho, you have no ideal?"

They were only a couple of blocks from the house, maybe if he ran the red light that they were at, Jane wouldn't have time for this comment.

"I had no idea of what she could do to make me happy." Jane goes on another silly grin on his face.

Cho shakes his head "Jane, maybe this isn't the time to tell me about this." He says almost yelling.

"You probably know that Lisbon is a fast learner…but this really surprised me." Jane says and is quiet again, his head lending back on the window. She has learned all the special things I love….she has fixed me some great dinners, and her scrambled eggs are close to the way I fix them. I love that woman Cho…yes I do."

Cho pulls up to the house where the couple are staying, he finally gets Jane into the house and lying on the couch. He starts for the door and sees a throw blanket at the end of the couch and puts it over the sleeping man.

"Thank you Cho….." he hears as he starts to open the door, he looks back at Jane. "Feel better Jane."

Cho leaves the house thankful that Jane didn't share more interesting items.

/

Just a quick story….working on one that will be called "I'll Be Home for Christmas" wonder what that will be about?


End file.
